Not Quite There
by Tai Chick
Summary: Tai has fallen into a depression and the group is fighting, what will bring things back to order?


Okay, here's the deal. I don't think this is one of my normal fics, I didn't put any thought into it at all. It's just something I wrote because I felt I had to. There is no comedy or fluff. Not even the funky type of disclaimer that I like to use. But I still think it came out pretty good. Enjoy. 

All Digimon charecters are the property of Togi Animation (sp?) not me. But this fic is mine. All mine, just like Auggie. So anyone who tries to say it is theirs better be afraid. Thank you for your time. 

Not Quite There

Taichi looked up at the millions of stars in the sky. The all looked so happy, why couldn't he feel that way. And what was wrong with him anyway? Sure they were stuck in the Digiworld, but he had all his friends, his little sisiter and his very best friend, Agumon. So why did he feel that it wouldn't matter if he went on living? 

Taichi walked over to a cliff and looked at the water sparkling in the moon light. 'would anyone care if I jumped, would they even notice?' He sat down and let his legs danggle off the edge and sat there for a while thinking, trying to remember when this had all started. 

It must have been two weeks ago, he couldn't remember exactly why, was there ever a good reason to be sad? 

Agumon had noticed something was wrong and told him to cheer up. 

_Sure Agumon, whatever you say._

__Izzy asked his if there was a problem. 

_No Izzy, don't worry I'm fine._

__Taichi could tell that Yamato knew something was wrong, but he haddn't said anything. He just had watched him with those ice cold eyes, anylizing him. 

_Come on Matt, don't you know how to help me?...No, that's a laugh, I don't even know how to help myself..._

Tai sat there like that until morning when he was awakened from his trance by the yelling of his name. 

"Tai! Where are you!" Agumon yelled. 

"Tai come on, don't be like this!" Matt also yelled, annoyed. 

Tai got up and brushes himself off before walking toward the voices. 

"There you are Tai! Where'd you disappear to?" Agumon asked looking into his friend's eyes. But Tai just looked at the ground. 

"No where." 

Matt was more angry now than annoyed. "You were supposed to take the last watch, but Jou couldn't find you, he ended up saying awake for two and he's dead tired. You of all people should know better!" 

"Whatever." Tai sighed brushing past him, sticking him hands in his pocket. 

Matt wasn't finished. He grabbed Tai by the collar and pulled him around looking angerly into his eyes. "What is your problem lately!?" 

"I don't have a problem." Taichi said quietly, not making eye contact with Matt. Agumon looked in horror at the two boys. 

"I don't care what you say about being fine or whatever! When you start indangering the group for no reason, you have a problem!" Matt drew his fist back and thrust it into Tai's face. Tai staggered. 

Matt had expected Tai to get really mad and punch back, pulling him out of this slump. But instead Tai didn't move. He bit his lip and started to cry. 

In this time Gabumon had walked up behind Matt. "Matt, what did you do?" he asked. 

Matt was horrified. Tai was crying like TK and he hadn't really hit him all that hard either.What the heck was going on? 

"Tai!" Sora cried running up to him. She saw that he was holding his cheek and carfully removed his hand to look, a small bit of blood trickled down his cheek. 

'Maybe I hit him harder that I thought.' Matt thought to himself. 

Sora glared at Matt. "You are such a jerk Matt! Sure he missed his watch but you didn't have to hit him!" 

"I'm sorry Matt." Tai mummbled as Sora helped him back to camp. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The group was divided. 

Jou and Mimi had sided with Matt, though Matt didn't want to argue, he just wanted to find out what was wrong with Tai. 

Izzy and Sora had sided with Tai, though Tai wasn't saying anything that happened one way of the other. In fact he hadn't spoken a word since his appoligy to Matt. 

Kari and TK refused to take sides. 

"Matt you are such. A. jerk!" Sora said yet again. She had been yelling at Matt for the past hour. 

"Well what do you exspect him to do?" Jou asked. "He's supposed to be the leader, he's the only one qualified, Matt had to snap him out of it somehow!" 

"Well it doesn't look like he's snapped out of it." Izzy stated indicating Tai who was looking at a rock and holding his cheek. 

"Well what are we supposed to do if Tai's not really here?" Mimi asked waving a hand in front of his face. He didn't move. 

"This is all your fault!" Sora said to Matt, taking a break from calling him a jerk. 

Matt jumped up, angry now. "He was like this before I even touched him!" 

"Well at least he would speek to us before!" Sora countered. 

That's when the five of them started yelling all at once, no one listining to the other. 

All the digimon exchanged worried glances. Sure they had before, but it had never been this bad." 

"Shut! UP!" Kari screamed as loud as she could, causeing everyone to stop mid sentence and look at her. 

"Tai's saying something." TK explained. 

All of the Digidestined and the Digimon turned to see what Tai had to say. He was mummbling, like he was talking only to himself. It was difficult to hear him. 

"...walked over to the cliff and was watching the water. Thinking bad thoughts, like jumping...off. Lost track of time...didn't remember anything that was going on...didn't remember...responsibilities. Matt tried to...see reason...didn't see the point to it." Tai raised his voice a little so that everyone could clearly here what he was saying. "Matt knew he needed to make me see reason, and the only way he knew of was to make me mad, but that didn't work either. Normally I would have been furious and fought back, but there's something wrong with me. I don't know what's going on with me. Why I'm so messed up. So sad all the time, why I don't want to go on living." 

Agumon gasped at this and ran over to him Giving him the best hug he could manage. "Tai, no! I need you here! We all do! You can't die!" 

Matt walked over to Tai and put a hand on his back. "Don't worry Tai, we'll help you get through this...I promise." 

THE END 


End file.
